I know you
by maumaulechaton
Summary: Mirha Johnson fait partie des 100 délinquants envoyés sur Terre, mais que lui arrive t-il lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son ancien meilleur ami en fait également partie? Quand elle ne sait pas si elle doit le suivre ou tenir sa promesse faite à son père? Quand il n'est que question de pouvoir, de vengeance et de territoire?
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour! voilà ma premier fanfiction sur la série the 100! pour le moment il n'y a que le prologue mais la suite arrivera rapidement!

Les personnages, sauf Mirha Johnson, ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Deux ans qu'elle est enfermée ici, dans cette cellule froide avec pour seule compagnie la lucarne dans son plafond montrant un morceau de la planète Terre. Deux ans qu'elle ne voit plus son père malade. Deux ans qu'elle tape la discute avec le plafond ou les draps de son lit. Deux ans que, tout les jours, elle s'étire vers le plafond pour voir si oui ou non elle a grandit.

Et puis un jour, elle entend du bruit dans les couloirs. Il y en a trop pour que cela soit normal. Sa porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre sur trois gardes.

« **-Recule les mains en avant.**

 **-Je n'ai pas encore 18 ans! Ce n'est que dans 6 mois! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe!?** » Panique-t-elle.

Mais les gardes ne réponde pas. L'un d'eux ouvre une mallette et en sort un bracelet métallique.

« **-Donne ton bras.** »

A quoi bon un bracelet comme celui-ci pourrait servir si elle se fait larguer dans l'espace? Elle mourrait tout de suite. Les gardes lui mirent le bracelet et des aiguilles lui rentrèrent dans la peau. Elle grimaça. Puis les trois hommes la sortirent de la cellule et elle constata que plusieurs, et pas une dizaine bien sur, de jeunes délinquants comme elle était dirigeait vers le fond. Elle, cependant, était tiré vers le sens inverse. Elle fronça les sourcils et reconnu le trajet vers le coté hôpital du vaisseau qui les maintenait tous en vie. Elle comprit rapidement qu'on la laisser voir son père qui ne pouvait pas ce déplacer pour aller la voir à sa cellule. Une fois devant le lit, les gardes la lâchèrent et elle couru vers son père, faible.

« **-Papa!** »

L'homme se tourna vers elle doucement et lui sourit.

«- **Mirha... ma chérie.. soit forte d'accord?**

- **Je ne veux pas mourir..**

 **-Tu ne mourras pas, tu vas aller sur Terre.** »

Mirha regarda son père comme s'il devenait fou.

« **-Promet moi de tout faire pour que je puisse toucher la Terre avant de mourir...** »

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

« **-Je te le promet papa.** »

Puis pensant que cela en était assez, les gardes la reprit et la ramenèrent vers les cellules où ils lui mirent brusquement une aiguille dans la nuque. En quelques secondes, sa vue devint flou avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour de bon dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre! Je tiens à précisé que les premiers chapitres suivront la série avant que je ne change certaine chose!

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Mirha Johnson, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg!

Aglae Smoak: Merci! Painring? (désolé je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site et j'ai un peu de mal avec les mots de ce genre xD) j'avoue que pour le moment je met surtout les bases de l'histoire ^^Et oui, les intentions de Mirha ne vont pas du tout avec celle de Bellamy mais plutôt celle de Clarke! mais je te laisse découvrir la suite! :p

Une violente secousse la réveilla en panique tandis que du bruit autour d'elle, comme des cris ou discussions la réveillait. Mirha ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Tout lui revînt en mémoire. Elle commença à s'agiter.

«- **Tu devrais évité de bouger autant, j'ai l'impression que tu vas te rompre le cou.** »

Mirha regarda la personne à coté d'elle. Une fille, de son âge lui souriait.

«- **Si c'est pour mourir asphyxié, autant mourir tout de suite non?** » répond Mirha.

La jeune fille rit.

« **-Je suis Fox.**

- **Mirha.** »

Une secousse se refit entendre et deux ombres passèrent au dessus d'elles pour se claquer dans les tuyaux. Deux garçons s'étaient détachés et s'amuser de l'apesanteur, mais l'ouverture des parachutes venaient de les tuer. Deux de moins déjà, pensa Mirha.

Au bout d'un long moment, tout se calma.

«- **On a atterri.** » Fit Fox.

Tout les délinquants se détachèrent. Mirha se leva mais eu un léger malaise. Des bras l'attrapèrent à la taille pour la stabilisé, elle s'accrocha a la personne sans vraiment regardait de qui il s'agissait, sûrement Fox, même si elle serait étonnée de savoir qu'une aussi frêle fille puisse la retenir presque sans effort.

«- **Doucement jolie cœur, faudrait pas un troisième cadavre**.»

Mirha fronce les sourcils, depuis quand Fox était un mec? Elle papillonna des yeux et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait rattraper, un garçon assez grand, fin, brun au yeux gris, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

«- **Johnatan Murphy...** » sortit de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme sourit.

«- **Mirha Johnson, ça faisait longtemps..**

- **T'as pas intérêt à faire l'idiot**.»

Il éclata de rire.

«- **On verra ça, jolie cœur.** »

Elle le repoussa rapidement et alla vers la porte du vaisseau attend ant de pouvoir enfin sortir. S'en suivit d'une discussion entre un garde, que faisait-il là, d'une jeune fille brune et d'une blonde. Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke, si elle avait bien comprit. Octavia était la fille qui avait été caché sous des planches et emprisonnés pour être né, elle était la sœur de Bellamy donc, or, sur L'arche, le Vaisseau, le nombre d'enfant par femme devait être de... et bien un seul, tout ça pour une histoire de consommation d'oxygène. Mirha avait un peu de peine pour elle. Bellamy ouvrit la porte et l'air de l'extérieur s'engouffra dans le vaisseau, ok, personne n'est mort.

Octavia fut la première sortit, chacun avançait doucement, émerveillé par la forêt les entourant. C'était beau, c'était vert, c'était lumineux, c'était naturel. Octavia descendit de la nacelle et posa pied sur la terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lever les bras vers le ciel, poings fermés.

«- **ON EST DE RETOUR BATARD!** »

Puis s'en suivit des cris de joie de chacun et les 98 délinquants restant et Bellamy s'éparpillèrent autour du vaisseau. Mirha resta avec Fox admirant leur nouvelle maison.

«- **Qu'est ce que c'est beau ici!** S'exclama Fox.

- **C'est magnifique oui!** » Répondit Mirha.

Fox se tourna vers elle.

«- **Viens, on va visiter un peu!** »

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre près du vaisseau.

«- **Murphy forcément...** » soupira Mirha en reconnaissant l'un des deux qui se prenait la tête.

Elles se rapprochèrent, Murphy avait une altercation avec le fils du Chancelier, Wells.

«- **... Nan mais ça, ça me fait rire.** » S'exclama Murphy en faisant tomber le garçon à la peau noir.

Wells se releva avec difficulté alors que les autres encourageaient Murphy. Ce dernier commença à taquiner Wells qui peinait à se déplacer sur une jambe. Mirha décida d'intervenir, si elle ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait. Au moment même où elle se mit devant Murphy en lui lançant un regard dur, une ombre tomba juste derrière elle.

«- **Murphy arrête.** Ordonna t-elle.

- **Il est blessé à la cheville. Tu t'en prend à un mec qui peut plus se battre?** »

Murphy le fixa puis fixa la jeune fille, en silence. Des pas se rapprochèrent.

«- **Hey, SpaceWalker.** » fit la voix d'Octavia.

Le dénommé, qui était à coté de Mirha, se retourna tandis qu'elle fixait toujours Murphy.

«- **C'est moi que tu dois sauver.** » continua Octavia.

Mirha leva les yeux au ciel, déprimée par la drague flagrante tandis que les rires fusaient. Murphy renifla, vexé et s'éloigna en emportant son pote, John Mbege. Elle les suivit du regard et Fox la rejoigna.

«- **T'as de la chance que superman de la paix des 100 soit arrivés, je suis sur qu'il t'aurais fais du mal.**

- **Franchement, j'en suis pas sûr**.»

Clarke, Finn, aka SpaceWalker, Octavia et deux péchés dans dans le tas, Jasper et Monty, étaient partis vers le Mont Weather afin d'aller chercher de la nourriture. Fox discutait avec d'autres délinquants plus loin alors que Mirha aidait Wells à ramener du bois près du vaisseau. La jeune femme n'avait rien contre lui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le détesté. Wells n'avait pas choisit d'être le fils du chancelier.

«- **T'as trouvé de l'eau, ça y est?** » fit une voix dans notre dos.

La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement la voix de Murphy tandis que Wells ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

«- **Nan pas encore mais...** »

Seulement là il le reconnu.

« **-Je peux retourner en chercher si vous voulez.** »

Puis les deux remarquèrent l'écriture sur la paroi du vaisseau.

« **-Premier Fils, premier à mourir.** »


	3. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis! je ne mords pas!

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Mirha Johnson, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg!

Mirha se tourna vers Murphy, un sourcil relevé.

«-Sérieusement?»

Il se frotta le nez ignorant la jeune fille.

«-Tu sais que mon père l'avais supplier dans le sas de décompression avant que le tiens ne l'envoie à la dérive?»

Mirha se rappelait de ce passage, c'était d'ailleurs cet événement qui avait changer son ancien ami. Murphy aimait son père plus que tout, il l'avait tellement admiré, son père avait toujours était le héros du garçon. Mirha revient à la réalité lorsque Wells se déplaça pour partir et frapper l'épaule de Murphy au passage en lui expliquant qu'il avait mal écrit mourir. Le fils du chancelier partit, Murphy se tourna vers Mirha.

«-Ça s'écrit avec un i pas avec un y.» Expliqua t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant avant de s'approcher tout en jouant avec son couteau.

«-Dis moi jolie cœur, t'as fait comment pour te retrouver ici? Dans mes souvenirs tu étais l'ange et moi le démon.

-J'ai fait exactement la même chose que ton père pour sauver le mien.»

La réponse sembla calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme qui regarda Mirha avec compréhension et compassion. Ils avaient eu un passé commun, il connaissait ce que la jeune fille traversait.

«-Si vous comptez le tuer c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas l'annoncer avant.» fit remarquer Bellamy en s'avançant vers eux.

Murphy sourit, amusé et Mirha décida d'en profiter pour s'éloigner. Elle n'aimait pas Bellamy, même si elle comprenait sa décision d'être venue avec les 100 pour protéger sa sœur, elle n'aimait pas sa façon de prendre les autres de hauts tout simplement parce qu'il était le plus vieux et qu'il avait une arme. Même Murphy pourrait être un chef s'il décidait de se calmer, et Mirha serait bien capable de lui suivre lui plutôt que Bellamy, quoique Clarke était assez bien positionnée dans cette histoire de chef.

Un feu de camp montait vers le ciel tandis que les 100 faisaient la fête autour de celui-ci, des jeunes frappaient dans des bouts d'acier pour faire de la musique. Murphy et Mbege s'éclataient à retirer les bracelets des 100. Ils avaient été les premiers à les retirer, et le nombre de bracelets jetés au feu s'agrandissait doucement.

«-Je vais le faire.» fit Fox en se levant.

Mirha se tourna vers elle, surprise, et lui attrapa le bras.

«-Quoi? Mais t'es folle?

-J'ai pas envie de retourner en taule moi!»

Mirha lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et la regarda s'avancer vers double John, Murphy et Mbege, pour se faire retirer le bracelet. Mirha ne pouvait pas le faire, si elle le faisait son père pourrait croire qu'elle est morte et il se laisserait mourir à son tour. Or, elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son seul parent. En quelques minutes le bracelet de Fox fut enlevé.

Au même moment Wells arriva, Mirha sentit le conflit arriver et s'avança, Mbege et Murphy s'avancèrent pour venir devant Bellamy, mais ce dernier retient Mbege tandis que Mirha attrapait la veste de Murphy pour ne pas qu'il s'avance d'avantage, elle eu le droit à un regard surprit de la part de ce dernier. Elle secoua simplement la tête et il soupira en restant à sa place. Un conflit verbale pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait enlever les bracelets éclata entre Wells et Bellamy.

S'en suivit de discours digne des présidents. Bellamy rétorqua que maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur l'Arche, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voudraient.

«-ICI ON FERA CE QU'ON VOUDRA!» hurla Murphy, faisant sursauter Mirha.

Cette dernière le lâcha et recula en silence tandis que les autres délinquants hurlait la même phrase. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et pouvait voir les 100 lever les bras vers le ciel, sûr d'eux.

Tout à coup un bruit éclata et des goûtes tombèrent du ciel. Mirha leva les yeux vers le haut, de la pluie. C'était de la pluie! Alors cela ressemblait à ça? Un sourire se mit à naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'on lui sauta dessus.

«-Il pleut! S'exclama Fox.

-Dieu nous pisse dessus!» s'exclama la jeune fille en retour.

Puis toute deux éclatèrent de rire et crièrent de joie. Mirha baissa la tête pour essuyer son visage et vit Wells s'éloigner, elle décida d'aller le voir et couru en sa direction.

«-Wells!»

Ce dernier se retourne vers elle et la regarda, visiblement surprit de la voir venir à lui.

«-Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pas l'intention d'enlever mon bracelet. L'arche à besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin de lui, même si c'est difficile de l'admettre.»

Il la regarda, reconnaissant.

«-Merci Mirha.

-Le prend pas mal mais en réalité, si je fais ça, c'est pour mon père. Je lui ai promis qu'il touchera la terre avant de mourir dans son lit d'hôpital.» Lui dit-elle, de la peine dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête compréhensif.

«-Et si nous allions récupérer l'eau de pluie? Ça nous évitera de se perdre dans la forêt à la recherche d'une source d'eau. Fit Mirha en regardant le ciel.

-C'est ce que j'ai proposer tout à l'heure, mais Bellamy à rétorqué «-On fera ce qu'on voudra».

-L'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'un prétentieux qui a besoin de pouvoirs et qui ne se rend pas compte que sans eau ni nourriture, on crèvera.» Répondit Mirha en allant vers le vaisseau.

Une main lui attrapa le bras avec force et la tira, surprise, elle se retourna et fut étonnée de voir Murphy l'empêcher d'aller avec Wells.

«-Lâche moi s'il te plaît. Dit-elle avec fermeté.

-Si c'est pour que tu ailles avec lui, non, jolie coeur.»

Elle arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand lui dictait il sa conduite? Il avait refuser qu'elle le fasse pour lui, il n'allait pas le faire pour elle. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui.

«-Ici, on fera ce qu'on voudra.»

Elle tira un coup sec sur son bras et il la lâcha. Elle se tourna vers le fils du chancelier et lui fit signe de la suivre au vaisseau, laissant Murphy seul, la mâchoire serrée.


	4. Chapter 3

Yo les gens! je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! s'il vous plait, j'aimerais (Je réclame!) une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! commentaire aussi positif que négatif! je prend tout!

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Mirha Johnson, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg!

«-Pourquoi Murphy est comme ça avec toi? Il ne semble pourtant pas tenir à quelqu'un ici.»

Mirha était avec Wells dans le vaisseau et chercher de quoi contenir la pluie.

«-C'est.. compliqué.. on se connaissait déjà sur le vaisseau, son père était un ami du mien et donc par conséquent, il est devenu mon ami... et même mon meilleur ami en fait. Avec la mort de son père, il s'est renfermé sur lui même, c'est là que j'ai commencé à le perdre. Quand sa mère à suivit son père... je l'ai définitivement perdu. J'avais beau faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider, il me repoussait et se moquait de moi comme s'il ne m'avait jamais porter dans son cœur. Puis un jour il est aller trop loin et les gardes l'ont attrapé.

-Je suis désolé.»

Elle cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parler de son passé commun avec Murphy à Wells. Si Jonathan apprenait qu'elle avait parler de lui comme ça, elle aller payer.

«-T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.» approuva doucement Wells en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mirha.

Elle hocha la tête en silence et ils trouvèrent des récipients.

«-Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Dit-elle en regardant les objets en acier.

-Je pense aussi.»

Ils sortirent du vaisseau et posèrent les récipients dehors. Murphy les observait de loin, méfiant.

«-Je pense qu'il se rend compte de sa connerie.» fit tout à coup Wells.

Mirha se tourna vers lui.

«-De quoi tu parle? Demanda t-elle.

-Ton ancien meilleur ami, regarde sa façon de se comporter avec toi, tout à l'heure, il t'a écouter, il n'est pas venue me casser la gueule et il ne voulait pas que tu reste avec moi.»

Mirha garda le silence et regarda en direction de Murphy. Il y eu un échange de regard qui dura. Aucun ne baissa les yeux. Les deux étaient trop fier et connaissait l'autre pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les yeux, cela avait toujours était ainsi, sur l'Arche, ils avaient déjà passé une heure à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, leurs peluches en mains, sans sourciller.

«-Et en plus de ça, il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu t'affirme. Contrairement aux autres, tu n'as pas peur de lui.

-Parce que je sais qui il est.» répond t-elle en coupant l'échange.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour ce mettre à l'abri sous les arbres. Elle vit à nouveau Murphy s'approcher d'elle. Elle soupira et se mit à jouer avec son pendentif fait par son géniteur, avec de l'acier, qui refermait une photo d'elle et son père quand elle était plus jeune et qu'il n'était pas encore trop malade.

Le jeune homme s'installa à coté d'elle.

«-T'as l'intention de me surveiller encore longtemps ou t'as juste envie de m'emmerder? Parce que franchement tu deviens chiant. Demande t-elle en soupirant.

-Je te laisse tranquille si tu me laisse enlever ton bracelet.»

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

«-Je refuse de l'enlever et tu sais très bien pourquoi Jonathan.

-Je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien de te détacher de l'Arche.

-J'ai promis à mon père. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Il meurt à petit feu Mirha, il ne pourrait pas supporter le retour sur Terre, si l'arche descend, il n'y survivra pas.

-Il est fort, il pourra le faire, laisse moi au moins ça, laisse moi au moins ce petit espoir. Il est le seul parent qu'il me reste... je n'ai que lui.

-Mais tu m'as moi.

-Non. Toi tu m'as abandonner quand ta mère est morte. Tu m'as mis la misère alors que je voulais t'aider. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu as voulu rester seul en me repoussant. Donc, non, ne dit pas que tu es l'as pour moi. Parce que tu ne le sera pas.»

Elle le planta ainsi à coté de l'arbre et décida d'aller dans le vaisseau se reposer. Elle se coucha dans le fond dans un des sièges puis se recroquevilla contre elle même, elle ne ferma pas pour autant les yeux, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle repensa à la journée qui venait de se dérouler, l'arrivée sur terre et ce qui avait suivit.

Son père lui manquait, elle espérait tellement que Murphy se trompe. Son père était fort, il se battrait, pour elle. Mirha prit son pendentif et l'observa avant de l'ouvrir et regarder la photo, un sourire mélancolique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira et referma le pendentif d'acier puis croisa ses bras contre elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle ne se sentit pas s'endormir mais lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la nacelle elle eu un magnifique sursaut. Certains délinquants venait dormir à l'abri tandis que d'autres préféraient la belle étoile. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle en silence. Elle reconnu, malgré la pénombre, l'ombre de son ancien meilleur ami.

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

-Ça dépend, tu veux que le mec là bas, qui a tué une fille de 15 ans vienne dormir à coté de toi où tu veux que je prenne la place?»

Mirha le regarda, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non pour le dit gars mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir et tapota précipitamment le siège à coté d'elle. Il s'y installa, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber comme un phoque sur une banquise.

«-Mbege n'est pas avec toi?

-Je lui ai dis que je voulais être un peu seul. J'ai pas précisait que je voulais l'être avec toi.»

Elle soupira et elle le sentit venir la prendre dans ses bras. Mirha le laissa faire, elle avait peut-être bien besoin d'un câlin en ce moment pour être un minimum rassuré, et visiblement, Murphy se portait volontaire. Elle se rendormit rapidement, l'oreille contre les battements de cœur calme du jeune homme. Elle sentit le souffle de ce dernier contre son front alors qu'il avait posé sa tête contre la sienne. Malgré son sommeil, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher puis sentit Murphy bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Bellamy debout devant eux.

«-Pardon jolie cœur.» Chuchota Murphy.

Elle grogna et s'éloigna de lui pour le laisser se lever. Elle lui attrapa néanmoins sa manche avec plus ou moins de fermeté, n'oublions pas qu'elle somnoler.

«-Fait le crétin et je t'étripe.»

Il esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle se nicher à nouveau dans son siège sans savoir que Wells aller avoir des ennuis.


	5. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Mirha Johnson, ils appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg!

Wells enterrait les deux garçons morts pendant l'atterrissage lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

«- **Salut.** Fit la voix de Mirha.

- **Murphy ne va pas péter un plomb?** Demanda t-il en retour.

- **Il n'a pas d'ordre à me donner.** »

Elle le regarda remettre la terre sur les corps avant de remarquer quelque chose.

«- **Wells, où est ton bracelet?** »

Le jeune homme se stoppa et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

« **-Bellamy à demander à Murphy et deux autres de me l'enlever par la force. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.** »

Mirha soupira et ferma les yeux, elle aurait dû se douter que cette histoire de bracelet irait loin.

« **-Je suis désolé pour Murphy, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est un idiot qui en veux énormément à ton père et...**

 **-T'y ai pour rien, t'en fait pas. Ne t'excuse pas pour ses actes.** »

Elle hocha la tête. Il termina de remettre la terre lorsque Fox arriva.

«- **Mirha! J'ai besoin de toi! Bellamy m'a charger d'aller chercher du bois mais je veux pas y aller toute seule.**

 **-Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur des bois? C'est le comble pour un renard!**

 **-C'est ça moque toi! En attendant j'ai que deux bras!**

 **-J'arrive, t'en fais pas.** » sourit Mirha.

Elle se tourna vers Wells qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Mirha lui sourit avant de suivre Fox dans la forêt, une fois plus loin Fox se tourna vers elle.

« **-Tu parles avec Wells et tu dors avec Murphy?** »

Mirha la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

«- **Ouais, et alors?**

 **-Et alors? Tout le monde déteste Wells et tout le monde déteste Murphy! Et les deux se détestent! Et pourtant, toi on dirait que tu t'en fou.** Fit Fox en agitant ses bras.

 **-Parce que je ne suis pas tout le monde. Wells n'a pas à être jugé pour les actes de son père et Murphy... c'est différent. Il ne me fera pas de mal.**

 **-Tu es sûr?**

 **-Il est incapable de lever la main sur moi, ou le couteau.**

 **-Si tu le dis.** »

Des cris d'encouragement se firent entendre au camp et les filles se regardèrent, surtout quand elles entendirent «-Vas y Murphy!» et «-Tu le!». Elles firent demie tour avec les morceaux de bois en main et retournèrent au camp.

Une fois là bas, elles virent Murphy et Wells se battre. Ce dernier donna un violent coup de poing à Murphy, le mettant K.O. Il se releva et Mirha descendit les rejoindre.

«- **T'es fou, tu vois pas que tu contrôle rien!?** »

Mirha arriva près de Murphy et l'aida à se relever.

«- **Ça va?** » Lui demande t-elle.

Il se releva en prenant son couteau.

«- **Toi, t'es mort.** » fit Murphy.

Wells se retourna et Mirha retient Murphy.

«- **Murphy! Non! Arrête! Calme toi!** S'exclama t-elle en se mettant devant lui et en le forçant à la regarder.

- **Pousse toi de mon chemin.** » répondit-il en la repoussant sur le coté.

Mbege l'attrapa et l'empêcha de s'approcher de Murphy. Tout à coup Bellamy se mit entre les deux opposant en stoppant John. Mirha cru alors qu'il allait les empêcher de se battre, et remonter dans son estime au passage, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien garde ne donne un couteau à Wells. Ce dernier et Murphy se tournèrent autour comme des lions en cage, Mirha cru voir une réplique de Beat it de Michael Jackson mais sans chanteur pour les stopper et danser avec eux, ce qui aurait été moins inquiétant pour la survie d'une des deux.

Elle se mit à se débattre et donna un violent coup de tête dans le nez de Mbege qui la lâcha sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise. Elle partit en courant vers le duel.

«- **Murphy arrête!** »

Elle se mit devant lui et le jeune homme ne la vit pas toute de suite, aveuglé par son envie de faire du mal au fils du chancelier. Le coup partit et Mirha fut toucher au visage. Des exclamations se firent entendre alors qu'elle tomba au sol sous l'effet de surprise.

« **-Mirha!** »

Fox bouscula les autres et vînt a elle. La main de la jeune femme était ensanglantée.

« **-Mirha... je.. je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas... je.. vraiment...** »

Murphy avait lâché son couteau et s'était précipité lui aussi sur la jeune fille. Il tenta de lui faire retirer sa main pour voir la blessure mais elle le repoussa.

«- **Laisse moi.** »

Elle se releva avec l'aide de Fox. Le retour de Clarke et des autres fit rapidement dévier l'attention. Fox emmena son ami à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour nettoyer la plaid grâce à un morceau de tissu et à l'eau récupérer de la pluie. L'entaille aller de l'arcade jusqu'au menton sans oublier de passer par la joue.

«- **Il ne lèverait jamais le couteau sur toi hein?** Releva Fox.

- **Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.** Répliqua Mirha en grimaçant au touché.

- **T'es vraiment idiote de t'être interposée aussi.**

 **-Si je ne l'avais pas fait Wells aurait eu plus qu'une coupure au bras.**

 **-T'aurais pu perdre un œil Mirha, tu t'en rend compte au moins?**

 **-Sauf qu'il est toujours là.**

 **-Tu sera marqué à vie en tout cas. Murphy aura sous ses yeux le propre danger qu'il représente.** »


End file.
